Who?
by panther1313
Summary: Jace is finally living for who he is but who is he?


**I don't own Mortal instruments or Who I Am, all rights respected this is purely fanmade**

Another night again  
Another journey without friends  
Another fight to wish away the loneliness I live

Shadow Hunters may be looking better in black but it hides everything, the dirt, the blood, demon… gore. Unfortunately black makes everything else more pronounced, things Jace hides, his emotions, his love for Clary.

Another circus show  
Another face that I don't know  
Another night of people asking what I have to give

The patrol and the ensuing fights make Jace feel, the rush is over to quickly. He must return to the institute and be around everyone. The knife in Jace's gut twists, these are the people that welcome him, give him family. The guilt doesn't stop him form whishing he cold just disappear, so all e dose is smile.

I thought that I would drown  
But it's okay right now

The walls are caving in; the thunder of his heartbeat is raging in his ears. Jace destroys himself I his fort of silence. The only light is her, Clary the girl once seen as sister, once as problem, once as love interest. Now he doesn't know what to think about her because he doesn't have to. He is simply her's, completely and utterly, surrendering himself completely.

And all the miles away I feel a part of me I have to fight  
Buried somewhere deep beneath my skin  
The emptiness in me is faded  
And I can see my life is waiting  
Now I know I'm living for who I am

The only other people that come into Jace's heart are the Lightwoods, they gave him a family to the best that they could. Alec was his parabati, they were the best shadow hunter pair for ages, they knew what the other would do in a fight almost before the move was made. Isabel was a source of amusement but also of support and strength. Max was the piece of himself that he had banished long ago, innocent.

The fire grows inside  
The feeling cannot be denied  
And everywhere I turn the size of guys they push me

Everyone wants a piece of Jace, a family member to the lightwoods, a son to Valentine, a _something _to Clary, a enemy to many, the best to others. Jace didn't know what he was and everyone already had grand expectations mapped out.

And all has fallen down  
But it's okay right now

That pressure was bearing down, it raged like wildfire until it had consumed him. Starting with a vampire's motorcycle, Jace didn't just rebel, he was suicidal. The deadlier the demon, the less weapons he carried, the more Alec and Isabelle reached out to him, the faster he rode.

And all the miles away I feel a part of me I have to fight  
Buried somewhere deep beneath my skin  
The emptiness in me is faded  
And I can see my life is waiting  
Now I know I'm living for who I am

Jace thought that something must have been wrong with _him_ then slowly he learnt that there was something wrong with the _world. _The Shadow Hunter motto, 'the law is hard but it is the law' had been changed into iron bars. Guiding every magical being in one of two directions, the clave's or Valentines.

And everything seems great and everyone is fake  
No one really knows you  
Look into their eyes  
Rip off your disguise  
Let them see the real you

When Clary, Alec, Isabel and Simon realised that the fragile false security, the clave was giving was breaking, they too action. Some like Luke and Magnus, listen and take heed others like the inquisitor get in their way.

Jace discovers his abilities and believes the truth of his rebelliousness, he has demon in him, despite Clary's cries somehow he knows. While the others fight for the world, Jace fights for a way to be Jace.

And all the miles away I feel a part of me I have to fight  
Buried somewhere deep beneath my skin  
The emptiness in me is faded  
And I can see my life is waiting  
Now I know I'm living for who I am

His instincts screamed that he was evil but when the cracks in their world exploded into outright war, his heart leads him to the cause. Shadow Hunter through and through to merely a minion of the clave but a warrior ridding the world of evils and looking insanely god in black, now matter the individual physicality.

Many things were learnt, what thrives in the night is not always evil and these form holier lofts can be just as cruel. Jace and Clary was part angel not demon, it was Sebastian was Valentine's biological son and Clary's brother.

Jace got his family and his love, he fought in the 2nd war that created worlds. Shadow Hunter's were again doing what was 'right' however they did the same after the uprisings.

Jace had once been Jace Wayland, guile into being Jonathan Morgenstern, was biologically Jonathan Herondale and was learning to become truly Jace Lightwood. _Now I know I'm living for who I am _but just who was he?


End file.
